


Not Helpless

by Merfilly



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade stops a bully</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



"Got a problem?" the pale-blond haired jock demanded from the tough in front of the freshman.

"Gonna teach fairy boy a lesson, Slade. Needs it... keeps prancing around."

"Get lost, Bill. He's less a fairy than you are."

"I don't need any damn protecting!" the 'victim' insisted, making Slade look at him... and the jock fell to a knee as one of Bill's friend slammed a full backpack into his knee.

Ten minutes later, the 'victim' and his erstwhile rescuer were breathing heavy as the last of BIll's friends ran off. 

"Capoeira?" Slade asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah. Judo?"

"Yeah." Slade stuck his hand out. "Slade Wilson."

"Nice to meet ya... Dick Grayson."


End file.
